Un amor violento
by Claw-13
Summary: Esos aorde no los había oído, Ichigo no tocaba la guitarra acustica. Se dejó llevar por la suave melodia y se deslisó por la habitación, pronto él la siguió embriagandose en un delicado baile que los envolvió a ambos. Un amor violento, song.fic


Hola, un nuevo golpe de inspiración y un nuevo song fic, por alguna razón me agrada hacerlos. Espero que les guste.

En esta oportunidad, les traigo una canción en español; una de mis favoritas de este grupo: "Un amor Violento" de los tres, grupo de rock chileno.

El video, sin duda suenan mejor en vivo: http:/ .com /watch?v=sBwkZSePukI&feature=related

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que la canción que pertenece a los Tres.

¡Disfruten!

El sonido de unos acordes de guitarra se oyeron desde el pasillo llamando ampliamente la atención de la morena, la música la envolvió y la curiosidad la superó "desde cuando Ichigo tocaba guitarra acústica…" Entró en la habitación y lo vio luchando con las partituras, un microcomponente y una hermosa guitarra clásica de madera. Era inédito lo que veía, no por eso menos emocionante, ella pensaba que solo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, además lo que él vestía superaba la casualidad llevaba un suéter de color azul con cuello en "v" con algunos detalles de color negro en las mangas y el mismo término del cuello y que conviva con sus jeans negros mientras ella andaba un holgado vestido con mangas largas hasta un poco más abajo que sus rodillas la parte de arriba se ajustaba a su cuerpo pero la parte de la cintura hasta abajo era suelta, tanto, que se hacía ondulaciones , su cuello estaba cerrado en "v" y al igual que Ichigo tenía detalles en negro en sus mangas cuello y la bastilla que marcaba el fin del vestido. Se veían muy bien combinados, pese a no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó de forma precipitada al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta sacando a Ichigo de su concentración

-estoy ensayando-dijo dándole una rápida mirada mientras ponía stop a la radio y arreglaba la partitura para volver empezar desde cero. Ichigo siguió la canción con su guitarra hasta que la letra empezó y la siguió muy despacio.

_**Cuando por primera vez**_

_**Te ví**_

_**Supe que el cielo**_

_**Era para tí**_

_**Y para mí**_

_**Y para tí**_

_**Y para mí**_

El corazón de la pequeña Shinigami dio un salto inesperado. Por extraño que pareciera, sentía que esos acordes que aprendía el peli naranjo iban dirigidos a ella. Recordó la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron en esa misma habitación, tan inesperado y divertido a las vez. Dominada por la suave melodía deslizó sus pies siguiendo la música. La perturbación anterior comenzaba a desaparecer para comenzar a deleitarse con la canción. De verdad lo estaba disfrutando; la letra y los sonidos de los peculiares instrumentos en combinación a sus emociones, que al igual que una catarsis, estaban exteriorizando.

_**Nunca más podré dormir**_

_**Nunca más podré soñar**_

_**Con nadie que**_

_**No seas tú**_

Ichigo la miró de reojo, vio como se deslizaba por el piso al ritmo de esa estrofa. Poco a poco se fue apagando las ganas de ensayar cautivado por los movimientos de Rukia que lo estaban desconcentrando. De forma lenta abandonó la letra, las partituras y dejó a un lado la guitarra, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y el disfrutando de la vista que le proporcionaba. La observó con detalle su rostro, tantas veces lo había visto pero nunca se cansaba de inspeccionarlo. Ella no se percato de la mirada, pero sí que él ya no tocaba ni cantaba, le gustaba oírlo. Pero ese suave desliz en conjunto del ritmo era embriagante, así que no le tomo importancia. El chico de mirada castaña se levantó de su lugar, había querido aprender esa canción para ella antes de que lo descubriera, pero ya no había remedio, ya estaba escuchándola.

_**Gastaré toda mi vida**_

_**En comprar la tuya**_

_**Gastaré toda mi vida**_

_**Y más... **_

El peli naranjo se deslizó por detrás de la morena y le sujetó las caderas meciéndose a su ritmo, ella se sorprendió pero no se aparto, la magia de la música la estaba hechizando, y al parecer, a Ichigo también. Comenzaron a bailar así, el con sus manos en las caderas de la chica y ella sosteniendo sus propias manos sobre las de él al tiempo que se balanceaban al ritmo lento de la canción. De forma lenta el joven de ojos castaños acercó su boca a la oreja de ella y susurró la letra, era realmente emociónate ¡qué locura estaba haciendo! pero parecían estar bajo en embrujo del contrabajo

_**El amor tendrá que esperar**_

_**Un buen rato**_

_**Para descansar**_

_**De tú y de mí**_

_**De tú y de mí**_

_**El amor tendrá que esperar **_

_**Un buen rato**_

_**Para descansar**_

_**De tú y de mí**_

_**De tú y de mí**_

Por unos instantes sonrío tratando de evitar la necesidad de girar la cabeza para ver sus ojos castaños, pero se resistió, ¿quién diría que podían estar tan cerca el uno del otro sin discutir y en una situación tan intima? no recordaba a nadie que la tuviera de esa forma, nunca. Si se lo hubiesen propuesto lo habría mandado a volar antes de que pasara, pero ahora estaba cautivada, entregada por completo a la melodía y su acompañantes. Jamás se develaron nada, mas sabían que esa canción tenía un significado para ellos, en el fondo tenían la certeza que había amor en sus corazones. Le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Ichigo tan rápido como llego ese pensamiento, por ello de forma instintiva giró su cabeza para observarlo con sus ojos entre cerrados, brillantes y mirándola con intensidad susurrando las estrofas, y supo en ese instante que sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados.

_**Instrumental**_

Rápido el chico de ojos castaños la giró y capturo la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha, su izquierda la posó en la menuda cintura de forma automática y ella puso su mano libre en el hombro del joven de peculiar cabellera. Se movieron al ritmo de los instrumentos del solo. Se sentía tan bien esos ojos y la letra le hacía tanto sentido, ahora que volvían a estar juntos todo el amor del mundo tendrá que esperarlos, porque ellos ni se cansarían de disfrutarlo ahora que tenían la certeza que lo tenían.

El la miro con el anhelo de un pez por el agua, nunca más podría dormir sin pensar antes en ella ya había gastado parte de su vida en salvarla y no dudaría en hacerlo eternamente. Tenía la certeza que desde la primera que se vieron habían estado destinados a no separarse sea en el cielo, en la tierra e incluso en el infierno; Estaban enamorados. Lo que no habían hecho era darse cuenta, pero como ambos estaban tan unidos se dieron cuenta, juntos. Entre esas mismas cuatro paredes en las que se conocieron y que tantas veces compartieron, sus ojos se estaban abriendo. No sintieron miedo, porque sabían que se correspondían ¡qué divertido y qué buena suerte tener la seguridad de sus ojos sobre los propios, los maravillosos violetas mirándolo! se sentía tan feliz y completo que la abrazó hasta gastar y perder el aliento.

_**Gastaré toda mi vida**_

_**En comprar la tuya**_

_**Gastaré toda mi vida**_

_**Y más**_

_**Y más**_

_**Y más**_

Lo juraría ante ella que lo haría, de verdad que lo haría, gastaría toda su vida por ella.

Con otro giro la dejo otra vez de espaldas, se tomaron de las manos izquierdas y las bajaron hasta la altura de sus caderas, la derecha de Ichigo se encajó en la cintura de Rukia y la mano de ella sobre la de él. El muchacho acomodó su cabeza en el espacio entre la cabeza y el cuello de la morena, para cantar en el pequeño oído de la chica la última estrofa de la canción.

_**Porque un amor violento**_

_**Nos deslumbró**_

_**Un amor violento**_

_**Nos fulminó**_

Ella es volteo de golpe despejando sus manos en el proceso, y con un movimiento rápido se puso de puntitas sobre los pies del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que ahuecaba sus manos en el rostro del peli naranjo y para otorgarle uno de sus más impulsivos deseos, un beso. Ichigo se sorprendió de una forma deliciosa, ante la sorpresa inicial, se transforma en calma y placer, y con ello su corazón se llenó de felicidad. Le rodeo la pequeña cintura, y mientras los sonidos lejanos de los últimos acordes. El peli naranjo la abrazó, para suspenderla sobre el piso, y la giró asiendo más profundo el beso. Para luego, junto con la finalización de la pista, la dejó en el suelo frente a él mirándose atentamente a los ojos.

-¿estás de acuerdo?-le preguntó el chico

-por supuesto, idiota-

-Este sentimientos es violento en muchos sentidos no lo crees-la miró con suspicacia sin dejar de soltar las caderas de Rukia. La morena en respuesta le dio un certero golpe en el estomago, pero él, aguantando el dolor, la abrazó más fuerte castigando su accionar con otro beso que la dejaría sin aliento. Porque el amor tendrá que esperar para descansar de ellos. Los dos Shinigamis irían más allá de la muerte para estar juntos. Un amor tan perdurable que supera los límites del alma.

Bueno, adoro esta canción y me siento envuelta entre los acordes y por eso quesi reflejarlo aquí. En fin ojala les haya gustado y cualquier comentario estaré feliz de recibir.

Se Cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


End file.
